


Basic Training

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve hated each other since Basic Training. Now they're seeing that there might be something under all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Training

They’ve hated each other since Basic Training.   
  
Michael was the clean cut, good little soldier-in-training who never had a single hair out of place, never questioned anything and did exactly what he was told. Lucifer was the opposite. He rarely did as he was told. He insisted on doing everything his own way. It frustrated their commanding officer from day one. Michael started to step in when Lucifer would act out. He was wanting to make a good impression... and avoid punishment for their whole group because of the insubordination of one frustratingly difficult individual.  
  
The problem with this approach was that now all of Lucifer’s attention would be split between doing whatever he wanted and doing his best to piss off Michael. Boy, did he know how to piss off Michael. It started out with small pranks. Then Lucifer started to realize how seriously the other man took himself and how easy it was to get under his skin. He was the perfect victim for the troublemaker.  
  
What Lucifer didn’t take account for was the possibility of Michael having a fiery temper. There were moments when he’d gotten hints of it. Michael would look like he was on the brink of actually lashing out but would restrain himself. Lucifer wasn’t sure if the other man was just really well disciplined or if he refused to lose face in front of their commanding officer and peers. Whatever it was, Lucifer had settled on the idea that Michael would never retaliate in any kind of way.  
  
Lucifer wasn’t prepared for how wrong he was.   
  
He was making the short trip from the showers to the barracks when it happened. He really should’ve gotten dressed and not waltzed right out in a towel. Those were the rules. It was to keep from offending any of the women. But Lucifer didn’t care about the rules. He didn’t care about women, either. Or anyone else.   
  
Of course, this was when he saw Michael standing on the side of the barracks, clearly waiting for him. He was wearing his trademark frown on his face and everything. So Lucifer slapped his own default expression of a wicked grin across his face as he asked, “Can I help you?”  
  
He wasn’t sure why, but it was obviously was the straw that broke the camel’s back because Michael was surging forward, grabbing Lucifer by the shoulder and shoving him nice and hard against the cement wall. “I’m sick of this, Lucifer. I’m sick of your inability to follow the rules. I’m sick of all of us getting in trouble because of you. I’m sick of you.”  
  
Lucifer could already tell that his back was going to get irritated from how his skin was chafing against the cold, harsh wall. “Sounds like a personal problem.” He spat the words out as he tried to slip out of Michael’s grip on his body with one hand. He couldn’t get him to budge. It was a two hand job. Unfortunately, his other hand was keeping the towel in place around his hips. So that wasn’t going to happen.  
  
Michael’s face barely changed but there was a distinct sound of growling coming from his throat. “ _You_ are my problem.”  
  
That might be the case but he wasn’t acting on it. Sure Lucifer was pinned to the wall and, if Lucifer was one to be intimidated, he would be from the stoic expression combined with the fierce intensity of Michael. But no real blows have been made. The slightly younger, towel-clad man might have small scratches all over his back and one hell of a bruise from the vice grip on his shoulder but no punches have been thrown. To anyone else, that’d be a blessing. To Lucifer it was a challenge.  
  
“Well, why don’t you do something about it?”  
  
Things moved much faster from that point. Michael pulled Lucifer away from the wall and shoved him back against it again. There was just enough force behind it to cause Lucifer’s head to bounce off the wall and leave his vision a little hazy around the edges. Then Michael pulled on the metal chain holding Lucifer’s dogtags. The small beads that were cool from the night air bit into the back of his neck and sent him forward, right into Michael’s face.   
  
It wasn’t the best kiss he’d ever had. Far from it. Michael was practically smashing his lips and teeth against Lucifer’s face. Lucifer was too busy trying to process what the hell was going on to reciprocate. Though, for reasons beyond himself, he suddenly felt the urge to once his brain caught up with everything.  
  
Not one to be outdone, Lucifer pushed back and kissed Michael with everything he had. Their heads moved from side to side, giving each other their lips, teeth and tongues in the most aggressive way possible. If anyone walked by, they wouldn’t be sure if they were kissing or trying to tear each other’s faces off with their mouths. It was far from a pretty kiss.  
  
Lucifer let go of his towel and moved both of his hands to try and hold Michael’s head still. He refused to be the submissive one in this situation. Michael responded by pushing forward, pushing both of their bodies together and Lucifer back against the wall. Their bodies slotted against each other the same way their lips did. The warm, harsh fabric of Michael’s fatigues were somehow a great contrast to the the wall behind Lucifer. He unrepentantly ground his hips against him and received an involuntary shudder up his spine for his trouble. Michael reciprocated, looking for the same sensation. It was a true example of what happens when two alpha males are taken over by lust. It was a fight for dominance and to just get off.   
  
Then something happened. Lucifer had no idea what it was but Michael stopped moving. At first Lucifer had thought he’d won but that notion was dispelled when the other man took a couple steps away and looked at him like he’d just seen a ghost. “What... what the hell are we doing?” His voice was wrecked but you’d have to be deaf to miss the confusion and despair in it. “What the hell did you do to me?”  
  
Of course, Michael would be the sexually repressed type. Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Correct me if I’m wrong but you’re the one who started this.”  
  
“That’s- that’s not...” The dressed man was stumbling over words. “You... how did- I don’t...”  
  
Before Lucifer could make a quip about his inability to make a coherent sentence, Michael was gone. Lucifer sighed, bent down and grabbed his towel.   
  
That was not what he was expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
